The rapid increase in oil and gas development has created an abundance of compressor stations. Compressor stations may be comprised of a compressor adapted to compress the gas for transport, as well as “on lease” uses. These compressor stations are often located in extreme weather locations and need frequent maintenance, repair, and servicing. As such, buildings are often built around these compressor stations to help protect the compressor stations from the extreme weather. These building are expensive, difficult and time-consuming to build and operate, often requiring multiple permits before beginning construction. For example, if the building requires placement of materials within the ground, a determination must first be made and a permit obtained regarding where any underground equipment (piping, etc.) is located so as not to disturb the equipment. Furthermore, many permanent compressor buildings must be demolished or walls or roofs must be destroyed or removed in order to access the compressor and associated mechanical equipment with a crane or other construction equipment. Also, these buildings often lack proper ventilation, creating hazards for maintenance crews and equipment alike.